The present invention relates to safety railings and more particularly to a detachable railing system suitable for use on recreational vehicles and trailers to provide a stable railing that can be used by elderly and infirm individuals while climbing into and out of such vehicles and which can be detached while the trailer or recreational vehicle is being moved; the detachable railing system including a permanently attachable wall mount and an angularly adjustable handrail assembly that is detachably connectable to the wall mount; the wall mount having a raised center section, a plurality of attachment screw apertures, two locking keyway slots, and a threaded locking screw aperture; the handrail assembly including a mounting channel member, a support brace, a handrail member, a securing pin and a locking screw; the mounting channel member including a brace receiving channel defined between two parallel spaced sidewalls that are provided with pairs of concentrically aligned locking pin holes therethrough and a back wall having a channel defining surface through which a locking screw aperture is provided, the back wall having a back surface including a pair of spaced, enlarged ended locking keys that extend outwardly therefrom that are spaced and sized to engage and lock within the two locking keyways slots of the wall mount such that when the locking screw is positioned through the locking screw aperture and threaded into the threaded locking screw aperture of the wall mount, the locking keys are not disengagable from the two locking keyways slots; the hand rail member being elongated, rigid, and pivotally connected at a first handrail end to a top end of the mounting channel member and pivotally connected at a second handrail end to the support brace; the support brace having a moveable end positionable into the brace receiving channel of the mounting channel member and a securing pin aperture provided through the moveable end that is selectively alignable with each of the pairs of concentrically aligned locking pin holes; the securing pin being positionable through the securing pin aperture and one pair of the aligned pairs of concentrically aligned locking pin holes to secure the moveable end of the support brace to the mounting channel member; the angle of the handrail member with respect to the mounting channel member being user selectable by alignment of the securing pin aperture with a pair of concentrically aligned locking pin holes that corresponds to the desired handrail angle prior to insertion of the securing pin therethrough.
Recreational vehicles and trailers are typically raised and can only be entered and exited by steps, stairways or the like. Many of these vehicles do not provide a stable handrail to assist individuals while entering or leaving. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a handrail system for trailers and recreational vehicles that could be attached to the wall structure of the vehicle adjacent to the entranceway to provide a stable support for individuals while entering and leaving. Because the handrail extends outwardly from the side of the vehicle, it should be removed before the recreational vehicle or trailer is moved. It would be a further benefit, therefore, to have a detachable rail system that included a handrail assembly that is easily and rapidly attached and detached.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a railing system for a trailer or recreational vehicle that includes a handrail that is attachable to the wall structure of the vehicle adjacent to the entranceway to provide a stable support for individuals while entering and leaving.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a detachable railing system that includes a handrail assembly that is easily and rapidly attached and detached.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a detachable railing system that includes a wall mount and an angularly adjustable handrail assembly that is detachably connectable to the wall mount; the wall mount having a raised center section, a plurality of attachment screw apertures, two locking keyway slots, and a threaded locking screw aperture; the handrail assembly including a mounting channel member, a support brace, a handrail member, a securing pin and a locking screw; the mounting channel member including a brace receiving channel defined between two parallel spaced sidewalls that are provided with pairs of concentrically aligned locking pin holes therethrough and a back wall having a channel defining surface through which a locking screw aperture is provided, the back wall having a back surface including a pair of spaced, enlarged ended locking keys that extend outwardly therefrom that are spaced and sized to engage and lock within the two locking keyways slots of the wall mount such that when the locking screw is positioned through the locking screw aperture and threaded into the threaded locking screw aperture of the wall mount, the locking keys are not disengagable from the two locking keyways slots; the hand rail member being elongated, rigid, and pivotally connected at a first handrail end to a top end of the mounting channel member and pivotally connected at a second handrail end to the support brace; the support brace having a moveable end positionable into the brace receiving channel of the mounting channel member and a securing pin aperture provided through the moveable end that is selectively alignable with each of the pairs of concentrically aligned locking pin holes; the securing pin being positionable through the securing pin aperture and one pair of the aligned pairs of concentrically aligned locking pin holes to secure the moveable end of the support brace to the mounting channel member; the angle of the handrail member with respect to the mounting channel member being user selectable by alignment of the securing pin aperture with a pair of concentrically aligned locking pin holes that corresponds to the desired handrail angle prior to insertion of the securing pin therethrough.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a detachable railing system that accomplishes some or all of the above objects in combination.
Accordingly, a detachable railing system is provided. The detachable railing system includes a wall mount and an angularly adjustable handrail assembly that is detachably connectable to the wall mount; the wall mount having a raised center section, a plurality of attachment screw apertures, two locking keyway slots, and a threaded locking screw aperture; the handrail assembly including a mounting channel member, a support brace, a handrail member, a securing pin and a locking screw; the mounting channel member including a brace receiving channel defined between two parallel spaced sidewalls that are provided with pairs of concentrically aligned locking pin holes therethrough and a back wall having a channel defining surface through which a locking screw aperture is provided, the back wall having a back surface including a pair of spaced, enlarged ended locking keys that extend outwardly therefrom that are spaced and sized to engage and lock within the two locking keyways slots of the wall mount such that when the locking screw is positioned through the locking screw aperture and threaded into the threaded locking screw aperture of the wall mount, the locking keys are not disengagable from the two locking keyways slots; the hand rail member being elongated, rigid, and pivotally connected at a first handrail end to a top end of the mounting channel member and pivotally connected at a second handrail end to the support brace; the support brace having a moveable end positionable into the brace receiving channel of the mounting channel member and a securing pin aperture provided through the moveable end that is selectively alignable with each of the pairs of concentrically aligned locking pin holes; the securing pin being positionable through the securing pin aperture and one pair of the aligned pairs of concentrically aligned locking pin holes to secure the moveable end of the support brace to the mounting channel member; the angle of the handrail member with respect to the mounting channel member being user selectable by alignment of the securing pin aperture with a pair of concentrically aligned locking pin holes that corresponds to the desired handrail angle prior to insertion of the securing pin therethrough. In a preferred embodiment the handrail member includes a number of hand grips that are spaced along and extend outwardly from the handrail member to provide a secure hand gripping structure for weak and infirm individuals. The hand grips are preferably U-shaped.